What Doesn't Kill You
by Little-Miss-Red355
Summary: The dare that started it all is over and Severus and Sirius are working quite well with each other. But all good things must come to an end. Join the new lovers as they face the storms of life and struggle to stay afloat. For what doesn't kill you...SS/SB
1. Waking Up

Well my dear readers I said I would think about making a sequel and the reviews and favorite story alerts have convinced me. It's my first time writing a serious story that I publish here so please be kind and enjoy the story. I'll try and update regularly but the future is never certain.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I might add an OC. Much later in the story though.

"Oof!" Severus groaned as he fell off the school desk. He slowly shook his head trying to rid himself of the pain of meeting the cold floor so suddenly as he looked at his surroundings.

'This is not the Slytherin rooms.' Severus thought as he took in the many school desks, some dustier than others, the closed windows that let just enough light in to be able to see, and his still snoring lover who still lay on the desk Severus fell off of.

Severus stood and looked at Sirius as he slept. Those beautiful eyes that were at the moment closed with sleep, but underneath lay two orbs of beautiful blue irises. That lush brown hair that almost fell to his shoulders. Those sweet lips that have the power to render him senseless with just a single touch. And of course, that manly physique of a body that held him so tight when he needed it most.

Severus sighed as he watched his lover dream and thought back over all that happened. That day he thought his life was forever ruined. Oh, he could remember how he agonized for the rest of the day over what was supposed to happen that night. He almost worried himself sick. And then it happened. The most mind-blowing, awe inspiring, take you over the edge and back again in a mass hysteria of pain and pleasure, thing happened. Of course he would never tell Sirius that. The dog had a big enough head as it is, Severus feared any more inflation would only serve to burst his already huge cranium.

Ever since that dare at the beginning of their seventh year Sirius and Severus had been almost inseparable. Of course not physically, Severus still needed his space by himself at times and Sirius would never leave his fellow marauders for too long. But wherever they were, they were almost constantly thinking of the other.

Realizing he was staring, Severus began to gather the clothes thrown carelessly on the floor from last night while scolding himself softly for being so un-Slytherin-like. He should have known better than to fall asleep in an abandoned classroom. Especially not naked, with Sirius Black, and remnants of the night before's actions still partially on his person.

He gathered all the clothes and began to dress himself after a quick cleaning spell. As he put on the last article of clothing he heard a groan from behind him.

"Oh. You're awake." Sirius mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Observant as ever I see." Severus smirked as he walked over to give Sirius his clothes.

"How can you be such a smartass this early in the morning?" Sirius joked as he took his clothes from his lover and began to dress. When he was finished he looked around the room they were in.

"Ha!" Sirius laughed with pride. "I must have really done a number on you for you to fall asleep in a classroom with a chance of getting caught!"

"I would never be so stupid as to get caught in a situation unprepared. I already placed a silencing charm over the room, a lock on the door, and an illusion charm on the room just in case someone was to walk in they would only see an empty room." Severus smirked. "That kind of foolishness you are referring to is the type of thing you'd do in a situation Black."

Sirius only smiled in return. "Say what you want but nothings gonna break me of this mood today!" Sirius announced as he strolled towards the door with a bounce in his step.

Severus rolled his eyes at his brown haired animagus as he followed him out.

Just as Severus was about to reach for his wand to unlock the door he found himself pushed up against the door and a pair of soft lips attached to his own. After the surprise wore off he began to kiss back.

"I love you." Sirius mumbled against his lips.

"And I love you." Severus whispered back.

If anyone had told him that he would ever say these three words in a sentence to anyone he would have sent them to the loony bin. If anyone had told him that he would ever say these three words in a sentence to Sirius Black he would have sent them to the morgue. But here he was. Pressed up against a door after waking up from mind blowing sex in an abandoned classroom with Sirius Black kissing him, and he'd never been happier.

Once they broke the kiss Severus unlocked the door and stepped into the hall. It was still quite early, despite them falling asleep for the night, so the two lovers parted ways and set off toward their respected common rooms.

S and S

As Severus walked to his common room he cast an invisibility spell. As a student he was not allowed to be out of bed this late and did not need some teacher, or Slytherin house group, finding him.

He crept into the boy's side of the dormitory and crawled into his bed. The boy's dormitories in Slytherin were different than most houses as their beds not only had curtains for privacy, but a half wall median in between each bed. The beds were also not bunk beds like the rest of the castle, but full size beds with 4 to a room. Being as Slytherin were mostly filled with rich pure bloods they could both afford and demand a room such as this.

Severus lay there in his bed thinking. Thinking of how lucky he was, of how happy he was, of how his life had truly changed for the better. At first this train of thought would have seemed a bit uncharacteristic of Severus Snape, but looking over his life the way it was and the way it is now, even Voldemort himself would crack a smile.

So Severus drifted off into dream land, a slight smile on his face and his lover racing through his thoughts.

Well there goes the first chapter. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked typing it. C ya next time!


	2. Breakfast Suprises and Stares

Here comes the second chapter. Truth be told I have most of the story typed on the computer already. I just skipped around chapters though so I can't put it all on at once. But I know where I want to go with it so it should be easier to type and update and I won't have to worry about writers block or anything. On to the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Severus walked into the great hall sometime later for breakfast and sat down at the Slytherin table with his peers. He did not spare Sirius one look and he knew Sirius was not looking at him either. Their relationship was a complete secret from the school and it would stay that way till after graduation.

Though the dare was made known to all who were present at the time, only a handful of Slyhtherin's and the Marauders were aware of the specifics of the dare. Other bystanders just thought Sirius had to beat up Severus again and since they saw that every day, they felt no need to inquire as to the details of said dare. After the dare was completed however, Dumbledore obliviated all of those who knew the details of the dare. Half of the reason was because it was his job as Headmaster to keep the students safe, and the other half because he wanted the new affections between Sirius and Severus to bloom without any negative interference. The only ones who kept their memories were James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; for Sirius knew his friends would never judge him and would always accept him. Even if he did want to go out with the number one grease bat of Slytherin.

Severus stared at his food for a moment before eating it. As happy as he was with Sirius, and believe me he most definitely was happy, he still wished they didn't have to hide it from everyone. Of course as soon as these thoughts would creep into his mind he would come to his good sense and realize that the secrecy was the best choice of action. He was a Slytherin after all and Slytherins are notorious for their cunning and ambition. But still, being able to hold his hand whenever he wanted, being able to smile at him openly, being able to kiss him with the sun smiling down upon the two, it seemed like a charmed life. But life isn't perfect. He knew that better than anyone here.

Severus sat at the end of his table in Slytherin eating his breakfast as he heard the faint screeching of owls, it was mail time again. Normally Severus detested mail time. For it always seemed that no mail ever came for him and never would. Today surprised him though.

Swooping through the air and hovering a foot from Severus' head floated a beautiful stark black owl with a white belly and a white ring around the left eye. It hovered for a second more, staring directly into Severus' eyes as if saying hello to an old friend, before dropping a single white envelope onto his now clean plate. Severus stared at the majestic bird leave with the rest before cautiously taking the envelope in hand and opening it.

Severus' eyes widened considerably as the name written in the fancy scrawl he had only dreamed of so many times before. He opened the letter with such love and care he didn't notice a certain someone staring at him with mild interest.

_Dear my beloved Severus,_

_It has been too long since I have last wrote you and I could not contain myself any longer. I have missed your presence around the house low these many months you have been away at school and hope with all my heart that you are enjoying yourself and learning everything to the fullest._

_Things are just fine here. Better than fine as of late. I wanted to be able to wait and surprise you when you came home for Christmas but I just cannot wait any longer, I am pregnant! You will have a little brother or sister by the time summer arrives. I do hope you are as excited about this as I am. Your father is excited also. Well, as excited as he can be. And before you think anything nothing has happened since you left. (That's right. I know you well my little love )_

_As much as I would love to continue this letter until the end of the school year comes and I have you in my arms again, the baby *giggle* is becoming agitated with my sitting up and demands I lie down._

_All my love and more,_

_Your loving mother_

Severus stared at the note in a crossroads between a pleasant surprise and absolute horror. He was ecstatic at the thought of getting a new brother or sister but he knew his beloved mother very well. While graceful in speech, social affairs, and overall nature, when it came to her being comfortable enough to let down her "graceful airs" at home, she was a complete klutz. There were times when he would be able to tell exactly what she was doing, even when he couldn't see her, by the sounds she made. A _Ba Bump_ meant that she was walking down the stairs and stumbled down the last 3, a _Scurch_ meant she bumped into some random piece of furniture while trying to walk, and the ever famous _Shuffle Shuffle "Eeeek!"_ meant that she tripped over nothing while walking.

What if she bumped her baby belly against the furniture and something went wrong with the baby? What is instead of just falling down 3 steps she falls down the whole flight of them and injures herself AND the baby? What if she falls to the ground on her stomach!

All these thoughts bombarded Severus at once but one particular thought made his very blood run cold. What if…what if his father. No. He couldn't think like that. After all, his mother did say nothing happened since he left. And he wouldn't dare try anything now that she was pregnant. His mother wouldn't lie to him. Would she?

Shaking his head from such thoughts Severus quickly pocketed the letter and looked up from the table. His eyes met blue grey across the room that seemed to ask "Are you alright?"

Severus knew it was risky to look back longer for a second at Sirius without his usual scowl in place, but he figured he could take the risk if Sirius could.

With a quick nod of his head in his lover's direction Severus looked elsewhere and began to pack up his things for his first class of the day. Unaware that the same pair of eyes that watched him open and read his letter had never left his person.

This was a tad bit longer. Don't worry they'll get longer as I go. Anyways, hope you liked it again. C ya!


End file.
